russelfandomcom-20200213-history
OVER 250 IBC STARS UNITE FOR EVERY FILIPINO CHRISTMAS LOVE IN IBC-13 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL
December 16, 2016 Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, APO Hiking Society, Anja Aguilar, James Reid, Young JV, Jose Avellana, Boots Anson-Roa, among IBC-13 superstars. The brightest superstars of IBC-13 joined forces as they gathered to send love and celebrate the spirit of Christmas in Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC Christmas Special, which will air this Saturday (Dec 17) and Sunday (Dec 18). Deafening cheers and romantic love filled the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City as thousands of fans rushed and witnessed the biggest Kapinoy superstars giving thanks to viewers for their unwavering support. “Christmas, just like change, is permanent in our world. This season, let us come together as every Filipino holiday love despite the changes that have happened in our society,” said IBC chairman Jose Avellana. IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa, meanwhile, gave thanks to viewers for their love and support through the years. “With the changes, trials, and misunderstandings that we went through this 2016, we assure your that there is still hope for our country and for our families. Every Christmas is more meaningful when we celebrate it as one family,” said Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga and Kobe Paras and Via Saroca Leading the celebration are the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, the legendary trio APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo), with the Young Singing Siva Anja Aguilar, the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, the Prince of Ballad Gerald Santos and the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador. The country’s top love teams, MarNella (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador), SofiEgo (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga), CheRico (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) and KoVia (Kobe Paras and Via Saroca), with the hottest Kapinoy leading men AJ Muhlach, Bret Jackson, and the rest of the dashing superstars of IBC-13, which will surely bring kilig to viewers. Romantic cheerful love with the hottest Kapinoy teen primetime princesses are Julia Barretto, Sue Ramirez, Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega, Michelle Vito and Claudia Barretto. Also joining the feel-good celebration are the cast of Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, led by Dominic Roque with Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell child star Lance Lucido. IBC-13 comedy programs will also take center stage with the cast of Maya Loves Sir Chief led by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; and T.O.D.A.S. led by Joey de Leon bringing fun and laughter. Viewers should also not miss the legendary trio APO Hiking Society, together with Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Mutya Orquia, Arnell Ignacio, and the rest of the APO Tanghali Na! ''family in a spectacular performance that will send good vibes to everyone. 'Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Anja Aguilar and APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo)' Music is also one of the highlights of the show with ''Hey it's Fans Day!’s Prince of Champs (Josuha Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno) and Princess of Superstars (Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar) providing world class performances, plus Little Superstar grand winner Camille Santos and the top finalists are Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Isaac Zamudio, Roel Manlangit, and Bida Best 2016 grand winner and singing champion Grae Fernandez. Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs: Gerald, Joshua, Christian and Myko; Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars: Shanne, Cayleen, Maegan and Trixie; Little Superstar finalists: Camille, Kenneth, Bianca and Isaac; and Bida Best 2016 grand winner Grae Fernandez. Aside from music, the night is also about kids and teens for cheerful love as Secarats Artist Group are Cherryz, Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Angelina Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Denise Canlas, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario and Renz Aytona in the feel-good song and dance numbers, and the newest teen comedy trio of Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, plus the very own Secarats teen boyband Hype 5ive. Aside from the superstars, witness some of the most heartwarming stories of ordinary Filipinos, which will inspire and move viewers about romantic Christmas love. Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC Christmas Special this Saturday (Dec 17) after Maya Loves Sir Chief and Sunday (Dec 18) after Born to be a Superstar on IBC-13 and IBC HD (SkyCable ch 170 and Cignal ch 113). Gerald Santos and Shanne Velasco The cast of Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell led by Dominic Roque and Chienna Filomeno Riva Quenery and Julian Trono Keith, Raisa, Joyce APO Tanghali Na! hosts: APO Hiking Society with Gladys, Jenine, Antoinette, Ramon, Mutya, Lucho and Brod Pete (photo: Brod Pete, Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, APO Hiking Society (Danny, Jim and Boboy), Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Mutya Orquia, Arnell Ignacio) Secarats Artist Group: Harold, Patrisha, Justin, Cherryz, Hiro, Jhazmyne, Carleen, Kiko, Francis, Renz, Sarah and Aaron ''Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC Christmas Special Live at the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City, Diliman, Quezon City last December 10, 2016 at 6 p.m. *Aaron Rosario *Abby Bautista *Abel Estanislao *Adrian Desabille *Aiko Melendez *AJ Muhlach *Albie Casiño *Aldred Gatchalian *Aldred Nasayao *Alexandra Macanan *Alice Dixson *Alodia Gosiengfiao *Alwyn Uytingco *Alyanna Angeles *Alyssa Angeles (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Amelyn Veloso *Analyn Nacion *Andres Muhlach *Angelina Cruz *Anja Aguilar (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Antoinette Taus *APO Hiking Society (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Aries Ace Espanola *Arnell Ignacio *Aryanna Epperson *Ashley Cabrera *Assunta De Rossi *Atty. Batas Mauricio *Belinda Mariano *Benjie Paras *Ben Tulfo *Bernadette Alysson *Bianca Marbella (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Bianca Yao *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. *BJ Forbes *Bobby Yan *Boom Labrusca *Bret Jackson *Brod Pete *Bryan Santos *Bryan Termulo (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Cacai Bautista *Camille Santos (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Candy Pangilinan *Cara Eriguel *Carleen Sky Aclan *Carlo Lacana *Carlos Agassi *Cassy Legaspi *Cayleen Villamor (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Celine Lim *Cesar Montano *Charee Pineda *Cherryz Mendoza (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Chienna Filomeno *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Christian Sy (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Christian Vasquez *CJ Navato *Claudia Barretto *Coleen Garcia *Crissel Ignacio (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *CX Navarro *Daniel Fernando *David Archuleta (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Denise Canlas *Desiree del Valle *Dexie Daulat *Diego Loyzaga *Diether Ocampo *Dingdong Avanzado (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *DJ Durano *Dolly Anne Carvajal *Dominic Roque *Donna Cruz (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Donnalyn Bartolome (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Elizabeth Oropesa *Ella Cruz *Empoy Marquez *Erika Mae Salas (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Eugene Herrera *Franchesca Salcedo *Francis Magundayao *Francyss "Kiko" Abuan *Fred Lo *Gabbi Garcia *Gerald Pesigan *Gerald Santos (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Gladys Reyes *Gloria Diaz *Grae Fernandez (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Hans Mortel *Harold Rementilla *Harvey Bautista *Herbert Bautista *Hype 5ive (Almer Cason, Jestin Manalo, Christian Patrick Salonga, Leslie Santos Diaz, Sceven Nolasco) *Inah Estrada *Ingrid dela Paz *Issac Zamudio (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Izzy Canillo *James Reid (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Jana Agoncillo *Janella Salvador (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Janno Gibbs (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Jao Mapa *Jaypee de Guzman *Jay Sonza *Jazz Ocampo *JB Agustin *Jedrik Yamio *Jeffrey Hidalgo (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Jenine Desiderio (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Jennica Garcia *Jerome Ponce *Jhazmyne Tobias *Jimmy Santos *Jinggoy Estrada *JM de Guzman *JM Ibañez *Jodi Sta. Maria *Joe D'Mango *Joey de Leon *John Manalo *Joseph Andre Garcia *Josh Padilla *Joshen Bernardo *Joshua Cadelina (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Joyce Abestano *Julia Barretto *Julian Estrada *Julian Trono *Justin Ward *Karen Tayao-Cabrera *Kaye Abad *Keempee de Leon *Keith Cruz *Kendra Kramer *Kenneth Semira (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Khalil Ramos (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Kiko Estrada *Kobe Paras *Kris Aquino *Kristel Fulgar (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Kyle Vergara *Lance Lucido *Lani Misalucha (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Lee Robin Salazar *Lianne Valentin *Lito Pimentel *Lloyd Zaragoza *Lucho Agoncillo *Luis Gabriel Moreno *Luz Fernandez *Maegan Bascug (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Manolo Pedrosa *Mara Lopez *Maria Ressa *Maricar Reyes *Maricel Soriano *Mariel Pamintuan *Mariel Rodriguez *Mario Maurer *Maritoni Fernandez *Mark Bautista (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Mark Neumann *Markki Stroem *Marlo Mortel (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Martin del Rosario *Martin Escudero *Mavy Legaspi *Melanie Marquez *Mely Tagasa *Michael Pangilinan (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Michael Tañeca *Michelle Vito *Miguel Aguila (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Miguel David *Miguel Vergara *Mutya Orquia *Myko Suntay (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Nathan Lopez *Nathaniel Britt *Neil Coleta *Nichole Baranda *Nicole Andersson *Nicole Uysiuseng *Niño Muhlach *Nova Villa *Onemig Bondoc *Pamu Pamorada *Paolo Contis *Paolo Nepomuceno *Paolo Santiago *Pat Natividad *Patrick Destura *Patrisha Samson (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Paul Jake Castillo *Precious Lara Quigaman *Princess Ryan *Queenie Rehman *Raisa Dayrit *Ramon Bautista *Randy David *Raymond Lauchengco (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Rayver Cruz *Regine Tolentino *Renz Aytona *Renz Valerio *Richard Yap *Rico dela Paz *Riva Quenery *Rizza Diaz *Roderick Paulate *Roel Manlangit *Rommel Placente *Ronnie Ricketts *Rowell Santiago *Ruby Rodriguez *Ryan Agoncillo *Sam Y.G. *Sarah Ortega *Shaina Magdayao *Shanne Velasco (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Slater Young *Snooky Serna-Go *Sofia Andres *Stephanie Bangcot *Sue Ramirez *Tart Carlos *Teejay Marquez *Tess Antonio *Tessie Tomas *TG Kintanar *Thirdy Lacson *DJ Tom Taus *Tonton Gutierrez *Tricia Santos *Trixie Salazar (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Valeen Montenegro *Via Saroca (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Vickie Rushton *Victor Anastacio *Vincent Santos *Viveika Ravanes *Wowie de Guzman *Xyriel Manabat *Yassi Benitez *Yna Uy *Ynna Asisto *Young JV (Sa Araw ng Pasko by Various Artists) *Ysabel Ortega *Zarah Deligero *Zonia Mejia '''With': *SexBomb Girls *Streetboys *Universial Motion Dancers Management *Jose Avellana (IBC chairman) *Boots Anson-Roa (IBC president and chief executive officer) *Lito Ocampo Cruz (IBC executive vice-president) *Wilma Galvante (IBC Entertainment head) *Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo (IBC business unit head) *Francisco Abuan, Jr. (Secarats owner and producer)